Lothal
Lothal was a planet in the Outer Rim Territories. It was in a state of economic disrepair and invited the Galactic Empire on the promise of prosperity and security. The world was several minutes away from the Outer Rim planet Garel Via Hyperspace travel. History In ancient times, the Jedi Order established a Jedi Temple on Lothal, hidden within the planet surface.The entrance could only be exposed through use of the Force. Lothal was settled during the last decades of the Galactic Republic. However, following the reformation of the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Lothal was exploited by the Empire. In addition to exploiting the rich minerals, including scarce kyber crystals, the Empire also hoped to establish a new hyperspace route. There were few options for young citizens on the planet, apart from being recruited to join the Stormtroopers, Imperial pilot flight school or having to work at the capital's Sienar Fleet Systems factory, buildingTIE fighters.Lothal was also home to Sienar Systems Advanced Projects Laboratory, located in Central City. The planet was chosen for the research division as it provided plenty of open space for testing new spacecraft and other technologies for the Empire. Under the Empire's rule, the previously self-sufficient farming communities gradually became usurped as farmers were dislocated from their lands by the Imperial Mining Institute who occasionally found valuable deposits under local land. All while numerous individuals joined the local Academy for Young Imperials or worked in starship factories.These factories also polluted Lothal's skies and waterways.During the Imperial occupation of the world, a rebellion began to grow as the local inhabitants grew unsatisfied with the Empire's practices.1Eventually, small band of Rebels formed on the planet to resist Imperial rule and free the citizens of Lothal. After the Rebels took part in a rescue mission of Maketh Tua which in reality was really a trap to lure the rebels in, Maketh died in the resulting explosion. The planet briefly came under martial law when it was controlled by Darth Vader himself in the brutal Siege of Lothal. While the Lothal resettlement camp 43 was burned in the process. Government Lothal was controlled by the Galactic Republic in its last few years. The planet had a senate which presided in the Lothal Senate Building Located in Capital City. By the time the Republic turned in to the Galactic Empire, Lothal was controlled by a Planetary Governor who commanded the planets armed forces and political affairs. Citizens # Alton Kastle # Amda Wabo # BN-749 # Cikatro Vizago # Ezra Bridger # Gall Trayvis # Kallus Background : "Where Ezra lives, where we meet him, the prairie that he lives on, the city, the town that it's adjacent to—all of that, literally down to what the alleys look like in the town—was inspired by Ralph's original art." : ―''Star Wars Rebels'' executive producer Simon Kinberg After StarWars.com's reveal of the planet Lothal and its Sienar factory, a website called www.sienarfleetsystems.com appeared. It consists of only an image presented as an advert/propaganda poster for Sienar Fleet Systems on Lothal. This website has now been "vandalized" with pro-Rebellion graffiti. Lothal's visual look is based directly off of concept paintings done by Ralph McQuarrie.22 These same paintings were used in The Illustrated Star Wars Universe to illustrate portions of Alderaan. Appearances Season One * Kanan: The Last Padawan (Mentioned only) * "Art Attack" (First appearance) * "Entanglement" * "Property of Ezra Bridger" * Ezra's Gamble * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Rise of the Rebels * Ghost Raid * Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion * A New Hero * "Droids in Distress" * Droids in Distress * "Fighter Flight" * "Rise of the Old Masters" * "Breaking Ranks" * "Empire Day" * "Gathering Forces" * "Path of the Jedi" * "Idiot's Array" * "Vision of Hope" * "Call to Action" * "Rebel Resolve" * "Fire Across the Galaxy" Season Two * Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal * "The Lost Commanders" (Mentioned only) * "Relics of the Old Republic (Mentioned only) * "Brothers of the Broken Horn" (Mentioned only) * "Legacy" * "A Princess on Lothal" Category:The Universe Category:Planetary Governments Category:Nations